Poland Collection- Part 1
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: (Info on "Poland Collection" inside/Yaoi) Feliks is just now recovering from his country's most recent war, and trying to understand how he can celebrate his newly gained independence when he's as sick as a horse and getting completely random pains. Of course, Alfred, being the hero he is, can't just let this unfortunate event slide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Honestly, Poland seems to be a very minor character when it comes to shipping, which kind of upsets me since I pair him with a lot of the other countries x3 So I decided to do a Poland collection with the countries I ship. Because I want this to spread, I don't want to jam every one shot in this so I'll be doing "Poland Collection: Part *whatever part it is*" If you wish to follow it all, please follow me so you can get these updates ^^ I really hope this will work *crosses fingers*

Ratings will float between T and M.

This first one is AmePol ^^ Enjoy~

(Also, I was half asleep when I reread this with a sleeping and twitching dog so I hope I got most of the mistakes and there aren't all that many ^^)

* * *

_Part 1- Alfred and Feliks_

_November, 1918 _

Feliks couldn't stand it. His body burned with fever, nothing deathly of course, and he felt cold. So many of his people had died, and he could feel it. He couldn't even enjoy his independence. His body was practically destroyed and a large amount of his people were gone.

Wars didn't make a country feel too hot.

"This totally sucks~" he groaned, rolling over slowly in his bed and hugging a pillow to his chest.

_I'm independent now_, Feliks reminded himself. But it wasn't what all the other countries made it up to be. Well, it probably was, he was just in a bad state at that moment. And right then he didn't have any friends to help him through it.

"You'll get through it soon, dude, don't worry."

Feliks frowned at the unfamiliar voice. No, no that voice was familiar. He had heard it once or twice. Or maybe just the way the man spoke. Turning his head, he saw a man of the same confusion that came with his voice. Well, no again. Feliks knew him. Every country in the world knew this country.

"Here to, like, kick me while I'm down, Alfred?" he asked, arching one eyebrow delicately.

"Nah, that'd be a lame trick," the blond shrugged, walking towards his bed and making himself comfortable by his knees. "Besides, I'm a hero. I'd have to have a good reason to invade you."

He was young, from what Feliks could remember, and his cockiness sure proved it.

"Then why are you, like, here?" Feliks questioned flatly. He totally didn't want to deal with the larger country right then, and he could even feel his temperature rising at the thought of being invaded by him. There was no way he could put up with an attack, not now, not just days after the war-

"I came to congratulate you, man," Alfred laughed suddenly, pulling the Polak out of his stressed thoughts. The laugh was loud and obnoxious, but it did a lot to set him at ease and make him feel light. "A lot of your people came over to me during the war so I figured you were a goner. Again."

Feliks glared at him weakly when he said 'again'. That was a horrible time for him, disappearing completely. When he came back he felt even worse than he did now.

"You broke away from the big guns, Feliks, be happy!" the American urged, poking his thigh.

"I lost, like, a ton of my people, and my country is, like, totally destroyed," Feliks scoffed, glaring fiercely at Alfred.

"Eh~ You'll rebuild and get stronger again," Alfred shrugged, his tone careless. "That's the way it was with me when I gained my independence."

Feliks was confused. He really was. Alfred was confusing and why he would travel all the way over to his place just to say congratulations was weird. Or he was just that carefree.

"Well, I totally don't need your, like, sympathy, so-!" Feliks broke off with a yelp, turning so one of his hands could clutch his shoulder as it started to throb.

That stuff happened a lot as well.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, poking his thigh a few more times.

"Ya, I'm, like, totally fine!" Feliks spat in response, flinching at the light touch. He ground his teeth together, skin prickling, as he waited for it to pass. But then again, the shortest the infrequent waves of pain would sometimes last would be an hour and a half.

"You don't look it, bro," Alfred pointed out. Feliks just glared at him, wondering how Alfred could have missed the sarcasm.

"How could you even, like, expect me to feel..." he trailed off, having no energy to speak for once as the pain spread from his shoulder to his neck. He whined when he was suddenly pulled into a sitting position and the younger country moved behind him, only letting him go when he was comfortably sitting at the head of the bed with Feliks' back against his chest.

"Your shoulder, right?" Alfred asked, his cold hand resting on Feliks' shoulder. Of course, the pain didn't grow or ease- it was his body that was hurting because of what was going on in his country- but the touch gave him something else to focus on.

Feliks nodded his response, leaning more into the American's chest as he tried to grow comfortable. The side of his neck and shoulder throbbed unbearably, but the pressure caused by Alfred's hand as the calloused fingers worked at the muscles distracted him greatly. He let his head roll to the side, resting on his other shoulder, muttering, '_harder_' as it drew the skin tightly across the left side of his neck and shoulder.

"I can see why Ivan and all of them fought for control over you so much," Alfred chuckled, applying a lot more pressure to it. Feliks winced, but decided not to speak up. It wouldn't do anything, the muscle wasn't hurting, it was a deep pain.

"Mm~hm..." Feliks sighed, beginning to feel his muscles relax through pain. He was gone already. He loved massages, who doesn't, but this one had to be the best he had ever had. It really kept his mind on something other than how sick he felt.

"Your neck hurts too?" Alfred guessed softly.

"Ya... Like, how did you know?" Feliks mumbled, not even registering the fact that Alfred's lips were now on his neck.

He had to give the American credit for the good massage, and he was only using one hand!

"You know, you're... You are, like, way good at this, broski," he said softly. The pain was even starting to ebb away, but that must have been due to the fact that the area in actuality was calming down. It was then that he realized Alfred was resting his head on his shoulder, one cheek resting against his neck. "What are you doing?" Feliks asked in alarm, trying to move but ultimately unable to.

"You're really warm, Feliks," Alfred replied carelessly.

"That totally makes sense 'cause I _have a fever_," Feliks exclaimed, trying to wiggle away.

He did _not _want to be invaded.

Feliks gasped, lurching out of the other man's arms to grip his foot as another wave of pain washed through it. Stress had to be causing it since it didn't add up to him. Three spots in the past ten minutes hadn't happened before. Three spots over the course of eight hours made more sense. What also made more sense was the revelation of what the younger country had planned, and he wouldn't stand for it.

Standing up slowly, and putting more weight on his left foot as he did, he looked down at Alfred through narrowed eyes and said, "You, like, totally suck at this." Almost successfully ignoring the foot pains, he raised his foot and put it on Alfred's shoulder and leaned forward. He was trusting the younger country to take his weight, and that went through perfectly. Alfred didn't budge.

"And I, like, totally don't know what you're, like, talking about," Alfred mimicked, looking up at him teasingly. Feliks frowned, wondering how England could have put up with such an obnoxious country for so long.

Ignoring his thoughts as well, Feliks shoved Alfred back then comfortably set himself down on his stomach and crossed his legs. He knew he was quickly running out of energy but it would be so worth it if everything worked out somewhat smoothly.

"Why are you, like, _really _here?" he asked, elaborating on his original question.

"It'd really... help if you... got off of me," the American breathed, chest heaving with the effort to actually breathe. "You're heavier than you look..." Feliks frowned at this and leaned forward slightly, earning a grunt as more weight was applied. "D-dude, didn't mean that as an insult! You're-ugh- so not fat!"

"And you are, like, super comfy," Feliks huffed, glaring down at him. Slowly, he moved his legs so that he straddled Alfred's hips, and placed his hands on the firm chest to put his weight into them instead.

"This isn't any better, bro...!" Alfred gasped, hands wrapping around his wrists.

"I still totally want my, like, answer~" Feliks sang, rolling his hips twice and earning another gasp. A _different _gasp. A pleasant sound that proved what he was doing had to be working.

"I think you already figured that out..." Alfred breathed, staring up at him blankly.

"You were, like, planning on coming in here and taking advantage of, like, someone -me- who is obviously suffering?" Feliks questioned, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's kind of, like, low, broski."

"Maybe, maybe not," the blond shrugged, hands now resting on Feliks' hips and moving them himself. Now he could feel it considering it wasn't to spite the younger country anymore, and doing the grinding yourself could always be different, but...

Well, his body temperature probably shouldn't rise any higher... Yet it was.

"You're not so tough," Alfred chuckled, suddenly switching their positions. Feliks yelped, clutching the broad shoulders and looking over at the door to his bedroom.

Shut.

Not that he would really have a problem with that, but he had to keep up the act... If it was an act... Which it was, right?

He shuddered lightly when the American's lips were suddenly against his own, soft and silky if he _had _to describe them. It had been a long time since someone had kissed him, so he couldn't really compare it, but he knew it had to be the smallest, most childish kiss he had ever received.

"You can do, like, way better, can't you, Alfred?" he mumbled against the others lips and trailing his tongue against the full lower one. He was rewarded with a nip and let his mouth open slightly, sighing contently as he felt the other males slick tongue slip into it. Their lips molded perfectly, tongues busy in a complicated dance, and all of it was strangely familiar to Feliks.

Pulling away with a sharp gasp and then moving to his neck, Alfred murmured, "Good enough for you?" Feliks just ignored the haughty tone, wrapping his arms instead around Alfred's neck and tilting his head to the side to allow him more access. "Are you sure it's okay to do this... I mean, you're like a thousand degrees-"

"Like, shut up, that's totally not sexy, broski," Feliks interrupted breathlessly, tangling his fingers in the thick blond hair and pulling him down again for a searing kiss. He was right though, his body was probably melting. And only partially in the good way considering he still had a raging fever. He pulled away seconds later, panting and sweating, while working at the buttons of his pajama top with shaky fingers.

If he had been trying to be seductive, he would have been making a fool of himself. But removing his clothes was the first thing on his mind for different reasons.

Feliks groaned softly when the cooler air hit his chest, shoving at Alfred to get him off so he could free his arms. Only, Alfred just sat back on his legs and pulled him upright, quickly making way with the shirt before pushing him back again.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, dude," the younger man shrugged, showering Feliks' chest with small, open, kisses. Feliks moaned softly when his nipple was bitten by Alfred, pain and pleasure intertwining as it was lapped at apologetically. It's twin was rolled between Alfred's forefinger and thumb, making him arch into the others touch.

"Like, w-why...?" he asked softly, closing his eyes as he allowed the pleasure to overcome the original soreness.

" 'Cause you're kinda hard to resist. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on doing this, but you are a lot cuter than I had thought," Alfred replied softly after pulling away from his chest, a faint _pop _audible as he did. Feliks nodded, accepting the answer, then growled when he felt Alfred's large hand shamelessly squeeze the already aching area between his legs.

"No, no, no, no, no~" he protested, feeling the American snicker against his hips as the pressure of his touch increased. "Stop being, like, a total tease~" he whined, tangling his fingers in the blond hair and then smirking as an idea hit.

_His Nantucket... _

Carefully, he edged his palm up, then tugged and rolled the clump of hair that was known as "America's Nantucket" between his fingers. Instantly, the American went limp above him, a loud and lustful moan escaping his lips seconds afterwards.

Feliks could feel his arousal against the inside of his thigh, and knew he could have complete control over him with just that strand of hair.

"N-not fair, Feliks~" Alfred moaned, grabbing his wrist and shoving his hand away, then glared up at him teasingly and hooking his fingers into his pajama bottoms and the waist band of his underwear, jerking it down to his knees in a swift mood. Feliks lurched up and tried to scoot away from him, a blush dusting his cheeks as his erection was exposed to the cooler air and the younger country.

"T-this, wait-"

"Having second thoughts?" Alfred asked, looking up at him with a challenging smirk as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the heated flesh in front of him. Feliks hissed softly, shaking his head furiously and glaring at him.

"L-like, no! But you're still, like, d-dressed!" he exclaimed. "It's totally not fair!"

"I guess that wouldn't be fair, huh?" Alfred chuckled, tongue flicking out against the tip of his cock and making him arch up in surprise.

This had spun out of his control...

* * *

"A-Alfred, like, st-ah!-op!" Feliks begged, panting heavily as slick fingers slid quickly in and out of him.

He couldn't stand it. He felt as though he were burning alive, yet he wanted more at the same time he wanted less. Feliks wanted Alfred to reach that one spot, but he just couldn't arch his hips enough and Alfred just couldn't get deep enough.

"It doesn't look like you want me to stop," Alfred chuckled against his neck, his free hand resting on his hip. Feliks barely heard the strangled cry that escaped his lips when the two fingers inside of him were suddenly... _gone_, leaving him feeling empty and strangely cold.

"Oh my god, like, I-I wasn't serious!" Feliks exclaimed, sitting up so that he could lean back on his elbows. He yelped when his legs were suddenly spread further, and something else entirely was being pressed against his entrance.

"Good," Alfred shrugged, blue eyes glittering feverishly. A strangled cry erupted from Feliks as Alfred thrust into him, only stopping when he was fully engulfed.

"S-stop, like, Alfred-!" Feliks tried, gripping the wrists that held his legs up tightly, tears stinging his eyes.

"Relax, dude," the blond sighed, cupping Feliks' cheek in one hand. He wiggled instead in an attempt to grow more comfortable, but only succeeded in causing himself more of the tense pain. "Feliks, _relax_!"

Slowly, shocked by the clipped and stern tone, he slowed his breathing and released the vice grip he had on Alfred's wrist. And just as slowly, the pain started to fade, replaced with small waves of pleasure sliding up his spine.

"This... feels really familiar..." he mumbled, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, curling his lip when he felt sweat slide down his face.

"You mean 'good', right?" Alfred corrected in amusement, slowly beginning to move his hips. Feliks blushed harder and nodded his head, moaning softly as the American's length swept his insides.

"M-more, like, please...?" Feliks gasped, moving his hips to meet the slow and shallow thrusts.

This had spiraled out of control...

Harder thrusts pulled him out of his jumbled thoughts, making him moan and gasp with every precise movement. He grunted when Alfred fell against him, chests flush against each other as his lips met Alfred's bruised ones and their tongues clashed.

He really couldn't shake the feeling that it was familiar...

That feeling was buried momentarily though as Alfred suddenly hit that one bundle of nerves, and Feliks broke away from his lips with a cry -maybe even a scream, but he couldn't tell and didn't care-, then rolled his hips almost desperately for that same spot to be hit again.

"Hit it..." Alfred grunted, sitting up and pulling out why too abruptly.

"W-what, like, Al-ah~?" Feliks started, breaking off when he was suddenly flipped over and Alfred quickly pulled his hips up, spreading his legs with his knee. He was filled again, though this time Alfred managed to get much deeper than the previous position, and hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. Feliks managed to grip the sheets somewhat, actually able to ignore the sweat that covered his skin and the embarrassingly lewd sounds that escaped his bruised and parted lips.

He hadn't expected anything to go this far. Yet as endless waves of pleasure, unbearable pleasure, tore through his body, he couldn't even begin to care. That would be something he could worry about later, but right then, as he was begging for more, he couldn't care. At all.

"T-there, Alfred, like, right _there_!" he ordered, raising his hips to meet the merciless thrusts a little easier. He yelped when he was suddenly jerked up, his back to Alfred's chest, and then moaned loudly when the younger country's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with the increasingly erratic thrusts.

Feliks didn't want it to be over. He felt his climax rushing up on him as well as dread when he realized he only had a little bit more to go, and then Alfred would go.

"Hah, A-Alfred, like, st-ah-p~ W-wai- Nnn-!" Feliks' own moans and pants made him incoherent, and the sound of the American's own pants and gasps in his ear only increased his desire.

Before he even knew what had hit him Feliks had lurched forward, hands catching him, as the tense coiling in his gut unraveled suddenly. His mouth was open in an 'O', but no sound escaped for once as his body had tensed and began to shudder violently as he came. Alfred's previously steady and relentless pounding had become erratic as well, and soon enough he was smothered by the blond, a low and soft groan right near his ear.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Feliks whining in protest as Alfred slowly pulled out of him, then being jerked over to the other side of the younger country when his arms finally gave out.

"You made a mess..." Alfred observed, blue eyes glittering with mirth as he eyed the darkened spits on the comforter. Feliks frowned, shifting uncomfortably as he felt Alfred's own 'mess' personally.

"Like, so did you!" he exclaimed weakly, shoving at Alfred with enough energy that it just barely matched his voice. Then he groaned, shame hitting him finally. "I can't believe I did that~"

"You feel better don't you?" Alfred asked softly, poking his cheek a few times and staring at him, blue eyes wide.

He wouldn't admit that it had helped some...

"Why did I feel like 'that' was, like, totally familiar?" he asked suddenly, though he hardly felt like he'd be able to stay awake long enough for the response.

"Because..."

Feliks was out too quickly, unable to cling on for a moment longer and ultimately loosing his answer.

The most frustrating part was when he woke up in his bed, the sheets had been changed, a fresh pair of pajama's had been put on his body, and there was a depressing lack of the bold American.


	2. Note

A/N- Bonjour, mes amis~ I know this isn't a chapter, nor a continuation, but I needed to make sure those of you who followed this understood something;

DO NOT follow this story. I mean, you can, but you won't get anything else from it. Seriously. If you want the second part, third, fourth, et cetera, you have to follow/favorite me. I am not posting any more one shots to this because it won't "spread the ships". I'm not doing this for follows/favorites, I just want those who like the idea to be able to follow it.

Thank you again for the reviews and the follows anyway ^^

SWPK


End file.
